Abismos
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Porque contra todo pronóstico, ninguno de los dos era sano en medio de aquel barullo de delirios consumados.


_Compañeros mortales, feliz día del fin del mundo._

_También conocido como el día que tiende al infinito... _

_...Para todos aquellos que hayan tenido que hacerle frente a los límites._

.

_Los personajes son propiedad (a saber si exclusiva) de Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Advertencias: _**_Suciedad. Y no de esas que te sacan una sonrisa pícara. _

_Aunque, al final solo depende del modo de interpretación de cada quién._

* * *

Abismos

.

.

.

Amor a primera vista, serían palabras ridículas y carentes de lógica, siempre. Pero si tan solo, en medio de toda aquella locura asfixiante, Kiba se hubiera detenido a pensar detenidamente en ello, lo más seguro es que hubiese llegado a esa conclusión tan estúpidamente obvia.

Por supuesto, _aquel _no había sido el primer día en que la vio. Pero había sido ese el día tan funesto que desencadenaría un ciclo de moralidades tácitas pisoteadas día con día, y que a su vez le oprimían el corazón en angustia culposa sabiéndose imposible de borrar huellas, de regresar los días y aliviar un poco el infierno que había desatado, como si la vida se tratase de una perfecta tragedia digna de la mano de Shakespeare, pero que desfiguraba en una historia de nunca acabar.

Ya ni siquiera recordaría los malditos detalles insignificantes, esos que al final en un gran conjunto construían un bosquejo bastante acertado de todos los porqués que vendrían después. Jamás llegaría a recordar si ella lo fue a buscar a ese paraje solitario y tranquilo donde se hallaba, o simplemente se lo encontró por casualidad interrumpiendo su camino a lo que seguramente sería un buen proceso de sintonización interior lejos de sus inferiores compañeros de curso, o algo muy parecido. Kiba estaría demasiado entretenido rascándole la panza a su perrito, que gracias a esas mismas caricias ya se había quedado dormido dentro de la mochila donde clandestinamente asistía al colegio. Estando ahí, parada a escasos metros suyos, era la primera persona en descubrirlo, y Kiba había tragado grueso mientras ella lo miraba muy fijamente con sumo recelo, pero ninguna acusación.

Luego, deambularía la eterna duda de si él la había invitado a sentarse a pasar el resto del receso, ya que de todas formas se encontraba ahí, o si ella lo había hecho por mero acto de inercia.

Por alguna razón que intentaba descifrar en solitario, ya por entonces Kiba pensaba en ella ocasionalmente. Aunque no era como si él se preguntara cómo era ella en realidad. Y mucho menos tuvo alguna vez la más mínima curiosidad sobre su estilo de vida, o cosas de talante parecido. Tan solo era su nombre, o su cara de rasgos suaves que llamaban su atención lo suficiente como para salir a relucir al igual que brotes espontáneos, que de cualquier forma, tardaban lo mismo en desaparecer.

Pero cuando se entrecruzaba con todo lo que pudiera (o todo lo que no pudiera) estar pasando por su mente, se volvía increíblemente confuso para los siguientes segundos en que quedaba desconcertado por el involuntario recuerdo. Quizás era esa contradicción la que lo llevaba a sorprenderse en ocasiones burlándose de ella en su fuero interno, de cosas que evidentemente no venían al caso, de detalles tan carentes de significado como lo era el solo hecho de que ella le asaltara el pensamiento. Se mofaba de las "líneas paralelas" que la delimitaban. De sus pechos que apenas formaban una suave curva que sobresalía de la camisa del uniforme, de que —no sin dificultades— alcanzarían apenas el tamaño de su palma combada.

Y entonces, como eran cosas tan triviales, dichos pensamientos se desechaban a sí mismos como alguien que bota el inútil papel film de un emparedado recién comprado.

No era de extrañar que toda esa conciencia tan descuidada (tan ofensiva) le pasara factura cuando ella estuvo ahí tan cerca. Kiba no estaba cómodo.

Y sin embargo, todo aquello no terminaba de ser lo suficientemente desastroso como para negarse su compañía silenciosa.

En realidad, pensaría Kiba después, ampliamente relajado, no era tan importante como parecía. El mutismo de la chica parecía impedirle abrir su boca por alguna extraña presión psicológica, pero Kiba se encontró con que eso no estaba del todo mal.

El tiempo pareció hacerse increíblemente líquido, y la campana sonó anunciando el final del recreo. Hanabi se giró hacia el colegio, controlando a duras penas el sobresalto, y con el corazón en la garganta observó las mareas de estudiantes que atravesaban todo el patio y los jardines para llegar lo más pronto posible hacia los salones de clases; algunos más desesperados que otros, algunos con el miedo palpitante de llegar tarde a una clase de Mei-sensei, Anko-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, o peor aún, Orochimaru-sensei.

Pero Kiba le pone una mano en la cabeza y sin ser brusco le obliga a regresar la vista —a la nada—, rompiendo al instante con la angustia estudiantil de llegar a tiempo. Y por más humillada que esté por el indignante contacto, Hanabi le mira obviando esa sensación, ligeramente alterada a causa del inminente retraso. Pero Kiba le sonríe, con una cálida sonrisa amplia y tranquilizadora, como si ellos fueran cómplices y no importara más nada que aquella pequeña travesura. Hanabi no puede hacer nada.

Cuando Kiba la vuelve a mirar luego de otro prolongado silencio, solo por una mera casualidad a la que decide no prestar atención, la descubre espectralmente quieta, todavía sentada sobre el césped como si en efecto no se hubiese movido desde que él impidió que se fuera poniéndole la mano en la cabeza como a un cachorro. Tenía las piernas flexionadas hacia el pecho y la cabeza inclinada reposando sobre las rodillas. Confirmó que estaba dormida por la forma en que sus manos caían laxas, aún sin deshacer del todo el abrazo que había sujetado sus pantorrillas. Acudió a ella a gatas, con gesto completamente enfurruñado, pensando en la ridiculez de la repentina vulnerabilidad tan mundana de la Princesa Gélida, y sobre todo, maldiciendo en voz baja, entre dientes y sin cuidarse —a fondo— de no despertarla o despertar a su perrito dormido a un lado, quien asomaba la colita a través de la mochila abierta donde con seguridad se había ido a acomodar. Con gran facilidad deshizo la incómoda posición en que dormitaba la chica, recostando el pequeño torso a su brazo cuidando con especial tacto, la cabeza que recolocó en la mano mientras que la otra la sujetaba por la parte posterior de sus muslos y hacía intentos más pobres por estirar sus piernas al mismo tiempo. Con el corazón presa de una extraña aceleración que no entendió (aunque supuso que por el miedo a despertarla), logró apoyarla en el césped y luego retirar las manos sin que estallara ninguna bomba, para luego ir a terminar eso de estirarle las piernas para que estuviera más confortable. Ella se removió cuando tocó sus tobillos para hacerlo, y aunque Kiba se quedó tan quieto como piedra (aguantando la respiración sin saberlo), Hanabi no tardó en abrir los párpados por completo y terminar de acostarse por sí sola, sin rechazarlo con sus movimientos. Apoyó la cabeza en el antebrazo flexionado, y no dijo una sola palabra hasta que Kiba (de pronto) se dio cuenta que era innecesario ahí a sus pies, y regresó reptando hasta llegar, más digno, al lado de ella. Ni siquiera la habría mirado.

Pero entonces ella habló, preguntó cuánto había dormido. Estaban saltándose las clases. Y ambos eran plenamente conscientes de eso.

Aunque ella se limitaba a contemplar el paisaje que tranquilamente se extendía a sus pies, Kiba se reacomodó sutilmente apoyándose en el costado, y observó ese rostro tan impávido y contradictoriamente suave que no le miraba a él, ni antes, ni después de hablar. Entonces, invadido de una repentina y extravagante simpatía que jamás admitiría por orgullo, le contestó que había dormido apenas una media hora, quizás un poco más, quizás un poco menos.

La mirada que ella le devolvió al instante lo hizo enmudecer, aunque Kiba no estaba hablando. Fue todo tan serio que por un momento no lo entendió. Pero luego, como no ocurrió nada más que aquellos ojos lavanda, se tranquilizó, y probó a sostener esa mirada sosegada. Probó descansar en ella, pero pronto empezó a traslucir un ápice de la naciente perturbación que le estaba invadiendo a punzadas.

Y luego, con extrema lentitud y dedos trémulos, tragó fuerte, comenzando a asimilar todas aquellas cosas muy dentro de sí.

En lo más secreto y recóndito de su consciencia, Hanabi lo admiraba. Pero también le odiaba. Quizás ni siquiera se tratara de alguno de esos extremos, quizás solo estaba en un punto medio, muerto. En aquel momento tuvo que comprender que era así. Era imposible de otra manera, porque Kiba no era especial, ni ante sus ojos, ni ante los de la sociedad. Era visualmente atractivo y puede que irresistible, pero su carácter impulsivo lo arruinaba —y después de todo, no era como si Hanabi estuviera obsesionada con muchachos así. Era un estudiante de último año con calificaciones promedio, que no destacaba ni hacía diferencias, salvo por los deportes y las bromas pesadas que propagaban su nombre como pólvora entre estudiantes de los demás cursos; pero cualquier varón destacaba en ambos. Puede que Hanabi pensara en toda esa vida de adolescencia desenfrenada llena de alcohol y fiestas cuando lo viera a él; quizás, incluso, él se hubiese vuelto un símbolo irrevocable de todo aquello, y llevara como un estigma sobre su piel, la oscuridad de aquella perversión mezclada con la contradictoria manera de hacer empatía con todo el mundo.

Por eso Hanabi sentiría una oleada de escalofríos cuando aquella oscuridad tan inalcanzable, de adolescentes mayores sin juicios, le invadiera a ella, y le hiciera comprender, no sin cierta reticencia, que todo este tiempo solo había tenido una única y limitada perspectiva, que al final no sabía _nada_, que se había quedado varada en un punto _medio, muerto_, donde incluso asumir cualquier cosa parecía demasiado.

Hanabi no cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que sintió un suave mordisco, cariñoso y plagado de una ternura que le paralizó el corazón, en un lugar prohibido, uno que siempre debía ocultarse, uno que sonaba vulgar incluso en su propio pensamiento, cuando sintió el mordisco en el pezón. Entonces su mundo entero se había desbaratado y de pronto la tranquilidad que había experimentado junto a Kiba, la nueva perspectiva brillante que su sola presencia le ofrecía, se trastornó en algo siniestro. En algo que le dejaba un regusto amargo en la boca, una punzada molesta, consciente de su presencia pero sin llegar a apartarla —_porque había algo que la mantenía adherida._

Ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Había observado impasible los desajustes furtivos que Kiba hacía en su uniforme, impertérrita, había sentido los dedos en el broche del sostén, y después había contemplado con la misma naturalidad cuando ni siquiera él mismo fue consciente del momento en que cayó preso de una fiebre delirante que le tenía las mejillas encendidas y la respiración en jadeos medidos. Hanabi había sentido la calidez natural de su rostro al hacer contacto mientras se introducía en su camisa desabotonada, había sentido los besos y las caricias repartidas que habían erizado su piel, pero que le eran indiferentes. Y ahora él lamía lascivamente el pezón erecto, fundiéndolos a ambos en una intimidad que se haría inquebrantable; y Hanabi solo desvía el rostro reteniendo en su garganta los estremecimientos tan arrebatadores, porque no quiere que él la mire cuando es incapaz de disuadir el rojo encendido de sus mejillas.

De los dos, él siempre sería el más perdido, el más alejado de la cordura en aquellos encuentros que se volvieron recurrentes, después de clase, en los salones vacíos. Y aquella primera vez, después que el dolor inicial hubiese chorreado en lágrimas y demás fluidos corporales, Hanabi habría tenido que llevar el rostro de Kiba a su cuello, a la cuenca del hombro con la base de este, para que sus gruñidos cargados de placer no resonaran en medio de ese silencio pecaminoso, para que nadie que por infortunios del destino pasara cerca, escuchara extraños gemidos y le descubriera a él encima de ella, con los uniformes empapados de un sudor inevitable, la camisa de ella desabrochada y su ropa interior que yacía en el olvido del enganche a uno de sus tobillos.

Pero nadie los vio ese día. A la salida, nadie se fijó en el césped hundido, allá en el claro del bosquecillo, porque quién iría a hacer nada a aquel lugar que hasta los animalillos silvestres habían abandonado.

Nadie los vio ese día. Ni los días que siguieron a ese. Siempre fueron ellos, solo ellos y unas cuantas palabras de por medio. Y por si la duda quedaba en el aire, no se buscaban como fugitivos para hacer de las embestidas prohibidas más placenteras, ni para dar una dosis adicional de peligro que bien pudo haberles llevado a otro clímax del éxtasis. La frecuencia les fue haciendo profesionales del sigilo. Porque él la quería solo para sí, aunque a Hanabi no le importara. Y ella no terminaba de asimilar lo que sucedería si esa burbuja de fantasía se rompía.

Pasarían varios meses cuando él descubriera las caderas ligeramente más consistentes, y al instante desencadenaría el pánico que le oprimió su garganta, e incluso un leve temblor de comprensión e impotencia poseyó sus hábiles manos.

Porque sabía que algún día pasaría. Y ese día había llegado espantosamente rápido.

Hanabi crecía.

Y mientras dejó que el terror a la incertidumbre del futuro se apoderara también del resto de sus sentidos, Hanabi le miró, expectante, porque era inusual que él se detuviera, y al momento de deslizar sus prendas interiores bajo la falda. Con palabras escuetas y sin tacto, como si estuviese molesto, Kiba le contó lo obvio que acababa de inquietarlo, o al menos hizo el esfuerzo, porque toda esa mierda se le atoraba en la garganta.

Entonces la de ella se había hecho un nudo al instante, y en contra de su eterno semblante severo, sus ojos se cristalizaron lentamente, como si esas palabras le cayeran en forma de una culpa atroz.

Ella no estaba cambiando. Al menos no en ese sentido. Pero le explicó, entre los esfuerzos por modulación de la voz, que la píldora anticonceptiva junto con sus propias hormonas habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo, entre ellos al menos dos kilos adicionales. Kiba palideció al instante, y se sintió peor, casi pudo imaginarla a ella mientras relataba que tuvo que empezar a automedicarse de esa forma luego de aquella primera vez tan lejana, donde los días subsiguientes casi destrozan su juicio por la incertidumbre, hasta que finalmente menstruó, y lloraría sola, en su habitación, llena de una amargura irónica que ponía fin a aquellos días de martirio insoportable.

En medio de gruñidos Kiba le había dicho que dejara de meterse mierda en el cuerpo. Y a partir de entonces se había protegido. La había protegido a ella. Y había protegido todo esto que tenían.

Sin embargo, no todo en esa relación era tan precioso. Era cierto que mientras durara, Kiba profería vulgaridades inentendibles contra su piel, o le susurraba bromas, muy bajito, al oído, porque la mayoría del tiempo corrían un riesgo considerable. También era cierto que un día, _después_, para consternación de Hanabi, le había regalado una barra de chocolate y que eso se había vuelto una costumbre, compartirlos luego de tocarse. Asimismo, en ocasiones bien restringidas, se encontraban en el cine, casualmente solos, y al caminar sus manos se entrelazaban discretamente sin que nadie lo notara.

Pero también estaban esas otras veces, y todo se tornaba escalofriante. Esas furtivas ocasiones, donde de pronto Hanabi parecía recobrar algo, algo importante que había perdido, como si despertara bruscamente directo a una pesadilla. De repente estaba desnuda. Esas veces en que el miedo le atenazaba la garganta, y el corazón disparaba su pulso poniéndola inconscientemente alerta, tanto que, sin ella pretenderlo, sus paredes vaginales se estrechaban y le erizaba la piel de los pechos de una manera incomprensible y sin sentido. Entonces unas traicioneras lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero ella no las dejaba escapar, nunca, porque era fuerte. _Era _una mujer fuerte.

Pero esa voluntad casi no se oía dentro de aquellos momentos espeluznantes, terriblemente sobrecogedores, en que las manos sensuales de Kiba se volvían callosas sin razón alguna, toscas y usurpadoras, como si de repente Hanabi cayera en cuenta de su verdadera dimensión, como si todo este tiempo solo estuviese viviendo una pesadilla pintada de sueño. Era entonces cuando no sabía qué hacer, cuando el miedo y la estrechez de allá abajo formaban una mezcla confusa y contradictoria que la hacían respirar desesperadamente en busca de un fin a aquel tormento.

Pero siempre pasaba algo. A veces Kiba flexionaba su pierna para acomodarse mejor dentro de ella, y entonces Hanabi intentaba recuperar la cordura en aquel mar de excitación y de extraña ternura que la invadían (tenía miedo, todavía estaba aterrada), y por encima del hombro de Kiba, sujetándose a su espalda desnuda, encontraba un cielo azul o el techo de una habitación donde el miedo se perdía, y ya solo sentía el umbral del orgasmo.

Luego de que las respiraciones viciadas de jadeos y gemidos entrecortados se sucedieran igual que en un sueño remoto, esas mismas veces, cuando ya recuperaba el aliento y tenía los sentidos tan embotados, tan fuera de sí, embargados de una pesadez inacabable, pareciendo que fuera a derramar lágrimas de vacío en cualquier momento. Justo entonces, antes de reaccionar al despertar de su cuerpo, Hanabi no puede separar la imagen salvaje, _bestial_ y arisca que ve allá, al fondo de su retina como si las lejanas escenas estuvieran grabadas ahí con fuego. Pero también piensa con desgana, y al mismo tiempo es cierto que ella también sabe el momento justo en que _él _empieza a perder los escrúpulos e incluso aquella bestialidad, esa que no podría ser más estúpida, toca el fondo de suburbios macabros e indignantes. Lo piensa. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, sus ojos resecos empiezan a humedecerse. Pero solo tal vez. Porque también conoce su rostro en la indecisión, los silencios llenos de rabia contenida y la falta de pudor de sus actos impensados.

Hanabi cierra los ojos y cree en todo aquello, porque entonces aquellos rasgos se funden a una velocidad vertiginosa, y cuando cae en cuenta, está viendo (recordando) la sonrisa misteriosa y desenfadada de ciertos días; segundos (minutos, horas), después de que han cortado con todo separándose entre sí, acomodándose el uniforme en silencio (él mecánicamente) mientras (él) empieza a cavilar en sus propios asuntos. Dando la impresión, pero solo ligera, que aquello es uno de sus tantos secretos.

Hubo un día. Tal vez era solo que Hanabi no quería recordarlo. Había ocurrido una tarde a finales de ese año, y ya por entonces se veían tan poco que hubiese resultado casi normal los encuentros esta vez más espaciados, porque no existía esa sensación enfermiza de por medio. Kiba le dijo que se iría lejos, por varios años. A estudiar. Hanabi solo le había mirado en silencio, como todo el rato que llevaban juntos, y había asentido sin mayores ceremonias.

En su mente, solo le sorprendía un poco que _él _hubiese tenido una oportunidad así.

Fueron casi tres años en los que lo más difícil para Hanabi fue la retardada lentitud con la que solía descubrir ciertas cosas triviales, esas que parecen haber nacido con cualquier adolescente. Como el sentido morboso de una frase, por ejemplo. Hallar la emoción al final de un libro.

Se había vuelto tan productiva en los últimos meses que le sorprendía en parte la auténtica niñata que había sido, como si en toda su conducta hubiese pretendido camuflarse como el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, ahora de mayor la realidad de lo que fue era cruda, y visible ante sus propios ojos.

A parte de ser estudiante y persona modelo, requería esfuerzo adicional de su parte empezar a inmiscuirse, por obra y decisión de Hiashi, en los asuntos de los negocios que algún día manejaría con gran entereza. Y lo había logrado. Se había acomodado en ese ambiente como un rígido clon joven de su padre, sin dejar de aprender de su sabiduría y su consabida sagacidad premeditada hacia las empresas. Nada menos para venir de un Hyūga, por supuesto.

Pero un día él regresó, hecho todo un hombre. Como el típico amigo solterón de la familia que viene a visitar a todo el barrio. Alegre, inquieto aún, con un toque de madurez que se asomaba en sus rasgos abisalmente adultos, los mismos que lo situaban al otro extremo de la esfera. _Igual que siempre. _

Pero la vida no era perfecta, nunca lo era para nadie, y toda esa alegría tergiversaba en el tormento de una culpabilidad insoportable cuando sus ojos encontraban los de Hanabi, y aquella reacción sombría se volvía inmediata. Ella solía mirarlo con esos ojos vacíos en medio de esa máscara de ternura, y sus miradas solían ser fugaces, como si existiera un reproche implícito en aquel fogonazo visual que no dejaba de hacerse repetitivo, de nuevo, sin pretenderlo ninguno, gracias a la puta casualidad que los había llevado al inicio del ciclo.

Hanabi tenía dieciséis. Y en su mente no guardaba recuerdos de nada asociado a Kiba, porque después de todo, aquellas caricias con seguridad nunca existieron, ni siquiera en la mente de alguno de ellos. Nunca hubo nada que enterrar, y por eso ella continuó viviendo. Creciendo. Haciéndose adulta.

Aunque ahora no existiera un pasado que llevara el origen de este cariño a tiempos anteriores al presente tan intenso, tan digno de flecharlos al instante como a dos personas que jamás se hayan visto en la vida; el haberse reconocido con la mirada durante aquellos segundos escasos, debió darles indicios de que nunca dejaron de amarse. Kiba lo demostró cuando, al estar a solas con ella luego de tanto tiempo, la besó en la boca por primera vez. Hanabi recibiéndolo con una tranquilidad que envió estallidos momentáneos a su pecho. Y la mano de Kiba sujetó con firmeza el terso glúteo de ella, apretándolo con una ternura impregnada de descaro y complicidad, pero que también el suave erotismo que nacía de nuevo ponía fin a sus tormentos de antaño, y dejaba en claro que aquel horrible monstruo había nacido solo por ella, y ahora no existía.

Porque Hanabi era una mujer —siempre lo había sido.

Porque la irremediable fuerza de la familiaridad les daba el coraje de intimarse con un atrevimiento tan oscuro como prohibido, plagado de cinismo; de acariciarse los rostros vacíos de expresión, pero con ojos llenos de sentimientos que solo eran admisibles en la calidez de aquel juego de besos.


End file.
